


young, dumb, and full of... you know ;)

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel, mentions of robot pussy but i betrayed my Brand by giving raiden a dick, not serious not canon-compliant and surprisingly gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “I didn’t know I liked men,” he admitted after a moment. That got Sam to raise an eyebrow, and Raiden scoffed. “What? Stop looking at me like that. You’re the time traveller, you don’t get to act like that’s the weird thing here.”-OR: a time travel accident is resolved as needlessly sexily as possible





	

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: cute teenage twink DICKED DOWN by handsome older man
> 
> this premise is... not the best i have ever come up with... but i hope you enjoy it anyway lol

As it turned out, any sort of process could be slowed to a glacial pace by legal interference.

 

The end of World Marshall Inc. had been made inevitable by the death of its primary source of funding. That much was obvious to anyone with a pencil, paper, and a basic knowledge of economics. But even with Armstrong’s body lying heartless in Pakistan, the PMC had taken a long time to officially disband. Layoffs and branch closings were regular news features until finally, with a last gasp, the few executives still on company payroll decided it was better to cut their losses and liquidate what was left of their assets.

 

When he’d found out that the punishment for the remaining Marshall higher-ups war profiteering and exploiting children was getting away with not unsubstantial checks, Raiden had been more than a little pissed. 

 

“They make the world a worse place just by  _ existing, _ but if I kill them,  _ I’m _ the criminal,” he’d said. Nevertheless, when Sam had offered to take a hit out on them as a birthday present, Raiden had declined.

 

There was a silver lining, however. During the final liquidation sale, Maverick had gotten its hands on some of the now ex-PMC’s more valuable assets, including a good deal of the top secret research that had been one of the first things funding was cut to when the company had started to topple. Doktor had looked absolutely  _ giddy _ when he was informed, and Raiden had been forced to admit that maybe something good could come out of the clusterfuck that had been the past few years.

 

And that was how Sam found himself helping move almost the entire contents of Marshall’s Denver HQ from Denver to the new, tentatively permanent Maverick HQ. Apparently his and Raiden’s robotic bodies made them the “only ones suitable for heavy lifting”, and the job of carrying and unpacking approximately three hundred incredibly bulky cardboard boxes had been left to them. Doktor had been on scene to help with some of the sorting, him being the only one able to even recognize most of the equipment that Sam and Raiden had been carting inside, but he’d had to step out to take a phone call, leaving both cyborgs alone with a looming mountain of boxes.

 

“Now what,” Sam asked, removing a wire-covered, vaguely spherical contraption from one of the boxes and turning it around in his hands, “do you think  _ this _ is?” Whatever it was, it looked like it was still  _ on, _ somehow, a little LED display on the side glowing an unnerving shade of red. Sam brought the display to eye level to see if it read something, and winced when his face got too close and the device gave him a hard shock.

 

“Probably some sort of centrifuge containing a deadly virus,” Raiden replied, not even looking at him. “Put it down.”

 

As much as half the fun Sam was finding in this particular activity stemmed from trying to needle Raiden (the other half came from staring unapologetically at his ass whenever he bent over to pick up a box), he was probably right. Marshall had primarily been a military company- whatever they were making most likely possessed the capacity to kill people, even if it was barely functioning.

 

Still, as the minutes ticked by, unpacking was getting more and more dull, and Sam didn’t even have Doktor’s running, enthusiastic commentary to keep him entertained as he worked. The man had been gone on his phone for a good twenty minutes now, and there was no sign that he was about to come back.

 

An idea occurred to Sam.

 

“Hey, do you want to take a break?” He offered, smiling. “We have been working for a pretty long time. I think we deserve it.”

 

“I’m not tired yet,” Raiden replied. He started turning around as he continued, “if you are, go ahead and rest, but- oh.”

 

There was absolutely no mistaking the leer on Sam’s face for anything but a come-on, and Raiden rolled his eyes.

 

“Seriously? You want to have sex surrounded by piles of half-finished research projects, likely created through human experimentation, which might kill us if we look at them wrong?” He grumbled, face heating up as Sam took a few steps closer, sliding into his personal space and putting a hand on his waist. 

 

“Hey, what better way to say a last ‘fuck you’ to Marshall than this? I bet if we look around hard enough we could find a package of those vibrating stir bars too. Imagine how one of those would feel against your clit…”

 

Raiden sucked in a breath, and Sam resisted the urge to pump his fist. He’d always had a weak spot for dirty talk, something which Sam took liberal advantage of.

 

“Doktor could be back any minute,” Raiden tried, a last-ditch attempt to convince himself that it was a  _ bad idea. _

 

“Hey, don’t worry. I can make it quick.” He went in to kiss Raiden on the forehead.

 

Everything happened at once. Sam felt an electric tingling in all of his body, like he was full of pins and needles, and then a hard shock, like being punched in the gut. He opened his mouth to ask Raiden what was going on, but in that moment, there was the sensation of his entire body splitting apart atom by atom, and everything went white.

 

The feeling lasted for what felt like an eternity, but there was no way to really tell. It was just him and the blinding white light and the pain, which in a moment disappeared as he was violently lurched back to reality, landing on his ass somewhere dark and quiet that he didn’t recognize.

 

Almost immediately, he turned to the side and vomited. It was a bizarre sensation- despite his exoskeleton being primarily designed to deal with surface-level trauma, it did possess some ability to regulate bodily responses, such as hormone release and nausea. Usually something like throwing up would be repressed, but god, his entire body felt like it was disintegrated, thrown into a blender, and then rudely slammed back together.

 

“Ugh,” Sam mumbled. He blinked, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. It didn’t look like Maverick HQ- it didn’t look like  _ anywhere _ he recognized. There was a strong scent of something like car exhaust, even though he was clearly indoors, but that faded as he continued to look around, taking everything in. The room was dark, but as he adjusted to the light, he noticed the tile floor, the counters, the stove- he was in a kitchen.

 

Legs wobbling, he stood up. His mouth tasted awful, and the first thing he did was go to the sink and rinse it out.

 

The next thing he did was take a better look around. It looked… it looked like he was in an apartment. Someone’s sparsely decorated, small, unlit apartment. It wasn’t Raiden’s- he’d been, and unless Raiden was hiding a secret passageway somewhere, this was simply not the same place.

 

“Raiden?” He called out. “Where are you?” Stepping carefully over the mess he’d made (apologies to whomever owned this place- he’d clean it up when he wasn’t completely confused by everything happening to him), he headed out into the living room, then into a hallway off of it. “If this is some sort of practical joke, it is… well, a little bit funny. But mostly you are a terrible person. Raiden?”

 

He was halfway down the hallway when he heard the unmistakable click of a gun near his ear.

 

“Hands up,” a very, very familiar voice came. Sam’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

 

“Raiden?” The only response was the gun pressing against the back of his head, and a repetition of the command. Hastily, Sam got his hands in the air. Whoever was behind him sounded exactly like Raiden, down to a perfect imitation of the way his voice got sharper under stress.

 

“I’m going to give you exactly one chance to explain who the  _ hell  _ you are, and what you’re doing in my apartment. If I don’t like it…” Not-Raiden trailed off, but Sam got the gist of it.

 

He wasn’t exactly sure how to respond, especially since even  _ he  _ didn’t know what he was doing there, or even who this person was. Talking to someone he didn’t know with a gun to his head wasn’t Sam’s ideal form of negotiation- his exoskeleton didn’t cover that part of him, and being shot would almost certainly kill him.

 

Damned if he did…

 

“If I promise I am not here to hurt you, and I keep my hands up, can I turn around?” Sam asked. At the very least, if the stranger turned out to be an enemy, turning around would put him within range of a solid kick. “I just want to talk.”

 

“You broke into my house in the middle of the night to… talk? Forgive me if that doesn’t seem entirely believable.”

 

_ If I told you everything, you would believe me even less, _ Sam though, lip quirking. “You have every advantage over me right now. I want to look at you, that is it. Pinky swear.”

 

There was a snort from behind him, but as silly as the comment was, Sam could almost feel some of the overwhelming tension drain from the situation.

 

_ “Slowly.” _ Sam did as he was told, keeping his hands well within view as he turned around, and the other person came into view for the first time.

 

His eyes widened.

 

The man was Raiden, but wasn’t. It was unmistakably the same face, but impossibly younger.  He looked like he was barely out of his teens, his face soft, lovely eyes wide with fear and anger, and no robotic jaw in sight. A similar figure, narrow shoulders and slim waist tapering out to well-shaped hips, clad in a thin nightshirt and a pair of plaid boxers, but thin as a rail- no extra artificial muscle. No lines separating the joins of his flesh, either- the change in appearance wasn’t due to artificial skin. Somehow, the Raiden before him was just a  _ different _ Raiden.

 

Which might have explained, for one thing, why he wasn’t responding to  _ Raiden. _

 

“... Jack?” Sam tried. 

 

The reaction was instantaneous- Raiden’s eyes widened, and his grip on the gun in his hands tightened.

 

_ “How do you know my name?” _ He hissed. “Who  _ are _ you?!”

 

“I…” Sam faltered. A Raiden who appeared to be pre-cyborgification, not responding to the nickname he’d come to be known by. It couldn’t be... “What is today’s date?”

 

“Stop  _ fucking _ with me.” Raiden was quickly running out of patience. “You’re- you’re-”

 

“Jack, calm down for a moment and listen. Look at me. Look at what I am wearing.”

 

For a few seconds, Sam was truly afraid that he was about to be shot. Raiden’s hands trembled, finger resting on the trigger guard, before he took a deep, shaky breath, and looked. His eyes wandered up and down Sam’s body, taking in the metal armor and artificial muscle, expression on his face shifting from fear and anger to bewilderment. 

 

“I…” He shook his head.  _ “What _ are you?”

 

“My name is Sam. I am your…” Sam hesitated for a moment, thinking of the best word to use. “Friend. A good friend.”

 

“I don’t know you. I’ve never seen you before in my life.” Raiden’s tone had softened slightly, from one of reactive fear to something almost curious. That was a good sign, at the least.

 

“Can you tell me what year it is?”

 

“It’s 2003.”

 

Well. That answered a few questions he’d had, but raised about a hundred more in their place. If any of this was _real,_ if he had actually, somehow, _travelled back in time_ rather than this being a very vivid hallucination, Raiden wouldn’t meet him for another fifteen years. He wouldn’t even _see_ a cyborg for another six. He couldn’t have been any older than nineteen or twenty, and living all on his own- no wonder he was so jumpy.

 

“This might sound a little unbelievable, but I am from your future. I won’t hurt you- if I am to be completely honest, being here is just as surprising to me as it is to you. I don’t know how I-” his mind flicked back to the contraption he’d been holding, the one with the wires that had shocked him. “Ah. So  _ that _ was it.”

 

Well, probably. He wasn’t exactly an expert on what he could only assume was experimental time-travel equipment.

 

“How do I know you’re really who you say you are, and not just some guy in a metal suit who’s stalking me?”

 

Sam smiled thinly. “You don’t. But if I  _ had  _ broken into your apartment deliberately, believe me, you would never have known I was here.” Raiden still looked skeptical, but he lowered the gun in his hands, bringing it down until it was pointed at the floor instead of Sam’s head. “Thank you. That’s a little better, is it not? Now, if you would let me sit down, I can explain what I think is happening a little more clearly.”

 

Without waiting for Raiden to respond, he pushed past him into the living room, sauntered over to the couch, and took a seat with his feet up on the coffee table. Patting the cushion next to him, he gestured for Raiden to come sit down as well, and despite the very familiar eyelid twitch (some things never changed; Sam’s ability to cause ire in Raiden unlike anyone else appeared to be one of them), Raiden followed, planting himself a decent distance away from his cyborg guest with a frown.

 

“So you say you’re from the future.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can you prove it? Outside of-” he gestured to Sam’s body, “-all of that.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “How, exactly, would I do that? I could say absolutely anything about the future, and you would have no way to verify it. If I told you that you were responsible for the assassination of two different presidents, you would have to take my word for it, even if it sounds completely unbelievable.”

 

A frown wrinkled Raiden’s brow as he considered the validity of that argument. “How did you get here, then?”

 

“I am… not exactly sure. I was helping you and one of our mutual friends sort through some equipment when I touched some sort of device, and then you, and suddenly I was in your kitchen. And I don’t know how to get back.” 

 

It occurred to Sam that if this wasn’t a hallucination, he could be stuck here for a very long time while present day Raiden and Doktor tried to figure out exactly where he was and how to get him back. He pushed the thought, and the sharp pang of dread that accompanied it, out of his mind. No use considering that now.

 

Something of that thought process must have shown in his face, though, because Raiden’s brow crinkled into a look of genuine concern, and he slid closer.

 

“It’s, uh, alright? If what you say is true, I’m, um. Probably trying to figure something out.” He gave Sam’s knee a somewhat awkward pat that was hard not to laugh at.

 

“Thanks.” Raiden’s hand lingered for a moment on his leg, a soft pressure, and Sam smiled. “There is a question you aren’t asking me. I can tell.”

 

“What kind of relationship do we have? You say we’re friends, but you seem kind of…” He struggled for a polite way to put it. “Abrasive.”

 

That actually  _ did _ get a laugh out of Sam, a big one. “Oh, pretty boy, you don’t know the half of it. I will spare you the details until you get to experience them yourself, but suffice to say although we  _ have _ stopped actively trying to kill each other, I have always found it likely that you only keep my company because I’m good at doing certain things you enjoy. It would wound me if I didn’t like you enough to let it slide.”

 

Although Raiden had definitely changed a lot, both physically and mentally, he apparently had the same tells in the present as he’d had years ago. Maybe it was the lack of a cyborg body, or maybe it was just that he was younger, but the outward indicators of his emotions actually seemed to be more obvious. The touch, the way his eyes lingered on certain parts of Sam’s body, the way he swallowed discreetly- Raiden still found him attractive. It could certainly have been the result of overactive teenage hormones, but still, it was almost adorable to watch.

 

For his part, Sam definitely still found this version of Raiden attractive. Although he lacked the sharpness about the face and derisive sneers that Sam had come to love, and he could definitely use a haircut, he was still undeniably Raiden. Just softer, and more emotive, a combination that was making Sam think less than wholesome thoughts.

 

It would be irresponsible to try and seduce this Raiden. For one thing, Sam didn’t know if his actions here would have any effect on the future- although the lack of Marty McFly-esque disappearance was somewhat reassuring in that regard.  The complications of time travel aside, it wasn’t exactly fair that he knew how to push almost every single one of Raiden’s buttons, and Raiden knew almost nothing about him. Not only that, but there was nearly a two-decade age difference between them.

 

“What do you mean, ‘things that I enjoy’?” Raiden tilted his head to the side slightly, frowning, shapely lower lip sticking out in an expression that was almost a pout. His nightshirt slid down just slightly, bringing the sharp jut of his collar bone into view, and a swath of hair that had been carefully tucked behind his ear fell delicately over his cheek.

 

God, if Raiden wasn’t making it so tempting to him, though.

 

“Come on, you’re a smart boy. I know you can figure it out.” Sam did give him a hint though, licking his lips lecherously, enjoying the blush that spread across Raiden’s cheeks as he put two and two together.

 

“Are we dating?” He asked, voice quiet.

 

“Hm. Not the word you would choose if asked, probably.” Raiden seemed to deflate slightly, so Sam quickly followed that up with a clarification. “You do enjoy sleeping with me, however.” That, on the other hand, made Raiden’s face flush with embarrassment, as he undoubtedly pictured it in his head.

 

“I didn’t know I liked men,” he admitted after a moment. That got Sam to raise an eyebrow, and Raiden scoffed. “What? Stop looking at me like that. You’re the time traveller, you don’t get to act like  _ that’s _ the weird thing here.”

 

Come to think of it, that did make sense given what Sam knew about Raiden’s dating history. They’d had a long talk about people they’d dated one point, mostly competing to see who’d had the worse lot in life romantically (which had led to Sam breaking out the tequila to help both of them repress a few unpleasant memories, and then Raiden giving him a clumsy yet still fantastically arousing lapdance), and before a certain point in his life, it had all been women, and very few of them at that. 

 

(Sam had teased him about it, and Raiden had told him to keep going if his balls being blue for the rest of the night was really what he wanted.)

 

But that meant…

 

“You have never had sex with a man before?”

 

“No.”

 

“Never kissed a man before?”

 

“No.”

 

“Nothing?”

 

“Are you making fun of me?” Raiden shot him a glare, and Sam put his hands up, feigning innocence.

 

“Absolutely not. I was just wondering why- you are beautiful, Jack, you could easily find a man who was willing to fuck you.” He didn’t miss Raiden’s reaction to being complimented. Another good thing about this version of the man- he was still receptive to that sort of remark. Modern Raiden rarely had that degree of positive reaction to them, unless he was drunk, or had just had an orgasm.

 

This Raiden’s responses to everything were far less muted. While Sam did enjoy the challenge of trying to figure out the right combination of words or actions to get his Raiden to react favorably, this level of openness was  _ cute.  _ The blushing, the way he looked away whenever Sam said anything even remotely dirty- god, it was adorable. Sam wanted nothing more than to  _ ruin  _ him.

 

“I never thought about it. Well, maybe once or twice, but I never had the time…”

 

This was it.

 

Turning around to face Raiden, Sam slid a hand onto his knee, just lightly pressing the metal pads of his fingers against bare skin.

 

“Would you like to?” He leaned in slightly, smiling as he watched Raiden’s eye’s widen, travelling from his hand, up his body, lingering on his mouth briefly before he was looked in the eye.

 

“What?” As hard as he tried, he couldn’t contain the slight croak in his voice. Sam pushed his luck, leaning forwards until his and Raiden’s faces were separated by only a few inches.

 

“Would you like to have sex with me, Jack?” Sam smirked as he reached in to take Raiden’s chin between his right thumb and index finger. “I have it on good authority that you have a thing for handsome, well-endowed brunettes.”

 

“And he’s modest, too,” Raiden mumbled, looking away, shaking Sam’s hand off. He didn’t deny it, though, hesitating briefly before gesturing to Sam’s body and asking, “can you even do anything with all of  _ that _ on?”

 

He did have a point. Despite him having an actual set of genitalia, using them would’ve required him to go through the process of disconnecting from and removing his exoskeleton. However…

 

“Watch.” He reached down, undoing the clasps of his codpiece slowly, checking Raiden’s face as he did so to make sure that it was okay. Despite his concern, however, Raiden continued to watch with interest as Sam peeled away the armor plate, exposing himself.

 

Luckily for both of them, the model he’d chosen to wear that day was a normal shape and color. He wasn’t exactly sure how an impressionable young Raiden would’ve reacted if he’d been equipped with the bright green, glow-in-the-dark cock with the bulge in the shaft that the present day one liked, but he couldn’t imagine that reaction would’ve been positive. It  _ was  _ a decent amount wider than the one he usually used (they’d been fooling around trying to test the limits of Raiden’s body recently- it was amazingly accommodating, and Sam couldn’t help but be impressed), but he could work with that.

 

Besides, Raiden didn’t seem to mind. He was staring with something akin to hunger in his eyes, hand reaching out hesitantly as he debated internally over whether he wanted to touch, or just keep looking until Sam made another move.

 

In the end, the urge to touch won out, and he reached forwards, giving the already firm shaft a tug, then a long stroke. His movements were a little shaky, but they still felt good, and Sam let him have his fill of touching, fingers curling around his shaft, playing with the head, giving his balls a light squeeze.

 

“Not bad.”

 

Sam gave him a fake pout. “‘Not bad’? That’s it?”

 

“I haven’t done something like this before, you know. It’s not like I have a ten point scale for rating dicks.” He pressed his thumb against a spot under the head, and Sam sucked in a breath.

 

“I’ll have you know that I am at least a seven on any scale that matters.” Leaning forwards, he pressed the palm of his hand against the front of Raiden’s boxers, feeling him out. “Huh.” 

 

The growing tent in the fabric nudged against his hand, and he gave it a light squeeze. Even if he wasn’t used to Raiden having this particular anatomy, he could still appreciate the little gasps of mixed surprise and pleasure his ministrations caused, and it felt nice to touch him, a pleasant warmth settling in Sam’s chest the way it always did when something he did made Raiden feel good.

 

“I want to suck your cock,” he said, rubbing against the wet spot forming in the fabric underneath his hand. “Will you let me?”

 

Eyes wide, Raiden nodded. “Yeah. Yeah,” he breathed, following the gentle push of Sam’s hand to lay back on the couch, watching Sam position himself between his legs, head hovering over his stomach.

 

Sam took his time, admiring the way Raiden’s stomach sucked in and trembled when he pressed light kisses into the sharp jut of a hipbone. He was so damn sensitive- almost everything Sam did seemed to elicit some sort of response, from a light sigh when he dragged his hands up and down the inside of Raiden’s thighs, to a quiet moan when he pressed his mouth against the still-clothed bulge in Raiden’s shorts.

 

“You’re a tease,” he gasped, bucking his hips up, trying to grind against Sam’s face. “Fuck-  _ fuck-” _

 

The reaction made Sam grin, even if his response was to press a hand to Raiden’s pelvis so he couldn’t move. It seemed that this Raiden was just as impatient as his, too.

 

Still, he decided to show a little mercy, and slid down Raiden’s shorts, getting a good look at his cock for the first time. It was just as pretty as the rest of him, curved up towards his belly, flushed pink, and dripping, and Sam wanted nothing more than to get it into his mouth. He licked up the underside of it, sucking lightly at a spot right under the head, and traced his tongue back down again.

 

Giving oral was something he’d always liked, mostly because of the litany of physical sensations it provided. He could taste the slight salty tang of Raiden’s skin, breathe in the heady scent of his arousal. He could feel the way Raiden’s body moved underneath him, struggling to keep still when he sucked on the head of his cock, and hear all the noises he made in response to being played with. The deeper Sam took him into his mouth, the louder Raiden got.

 

When Sam swallowed him to the root, Raiden nearly choked.

 

“Oh _ god,” _ he gasped, hands grasping the fabric of the sofa, eyes fluttering shut, hips twitching into the warmth of Sam’s mouth. “That- _ fuck- _ oh my god-”

 

Sam stayed down for another moment, giving Raiden’s cock one last swirl of his tongue before he pulled off. The way he reacted, it was like he’d never gotten a blowjob before.

 

“You like it that much, huh, pretty boy?” Raiden cast him a baleful look, the effects of which were somewhat mitigated by the fact that his face was bright red.

 

“I liked it  _ better _ when you couldn’t talk,” he griped, hissing when Sam pressed a line of soft kisses from his hipbone all the way up the side of his cock. “But I guess you’re- not bad. Mm.” A hand joined in, synthetic flesh of Sam’s palm stroking up and down his shaft and caressing his balls, all the while Sam teased his head in and out of his mouth, and Raiden collapsed back against the couch.

 

When a finger or two slipped lower, rubbing between the cleft of his ass, Raiden sat up again with a small jolt, frowning.

 

“Um,” he started, and Sam looked up, tilting his head to the side.

 

“I would like to fuck you. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just… we need something, right?” Ah. After such a long time being spoiled by the convenience of self-lubricating robot genitalia, Sam had nearly forgotten. That could have been unfortunate. “There’s vaseline in the bathroom. It’s the first door down the hall on the right.”

 

Sam slid off his body, standing. “I’ll be right back.” As he walked away, he heard a short burst of laughter from Raiden, and turned around, raising an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, no, it’s just… kind of funny. Big, scary looking robot, and then you turn around and it’s just-” Raiden gestured at his crotch, snickering. “Not as scary.”

 

“Still plenty big, though,” Sam responded before disappearing down the hallway, grinning as he heard Raiden snort behind him.

 

When he returned, Raiden was still splayed out over the couch, head supported by the armrest. His face and the part of his chest that Sam could see was flushed a pretty shade of pink, his hair fanned out in a pale wave under him, and he was staring at Sam with half-lidded eyes, lazily stroking himself. Sam found himself having to pause for a moment.

 

“What?”

 

“... Nothing,” he said. “You’re just beautiful, that’s all.”

 

“I’m already going to fuck you. You don’t have to lay it on so thick,” Raiden grumbled as Sam positioned himself back between long, well-shaped legs.

 

“I’m not.” It would have been hard to explain the exact sort of ache in his chest he felt seeing Raiden like this. His life hadn’t been devoid of pain up to this point, but he was doomed to suffer much more in the future, and there was nothing Sam could do about it. Nothing but make him feel good in the moment.

 

He twisted of the cap off the vaseline, scooping some of the jelly onto his fingers, and moved his hand back down to the cleft of Raiden’s ass, watching him intently for any signs of discomfort as he pushed a finger inside. The movement was smooth, but Raiden’s face still scrunched up.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It feels a little weird. Your hands are cold.”

 

“Ah.” He hadn’t considered that. “Sorry. I can-”

 

“Let me.”

 

Slathering some of the jelly on his own fingers, Raiden reached between his legs, sliding a finger into himself. His brow furrowed in concentration and he bit his lower lip as he worked at himself carefully, pushing in a second when he was ready. His legs trembled slightly, and Sam grabbed him by the thighs, keeping Raiden steady as he watched.

 

“Thought you had never fucked a man before,” Sam muttered, just loud enough that Raiden could hear.

 

“I still know what feels good,” he said, rolling his eyes. “This- feels really good.”

 

It was almost absurdly erotic, seeing Raiden come apart under his own power, lips parting in a gasp as his back arched and his stomach muscles tightened, and Sam’s grip on Raiden’s legs tightened slightly as his heart beat faster. He wanted to fuck Raiden right then and there, but he held himself to simply leering, licking his lips as Raiden opened himself up, three fingers working now.

 

“It’s gonna feel even better when I’m inside you.” Raiden let out a low moan, eyes sliding half open to stare hungrily at Sam’s cock. “Yeah, you see that? You’re gonna get the whole thing, pretty boy.”

 

Where present Raiden might have told him to shut up, unwilling to admit that the dirty talk turned him on, this Raiden just moaned again. He pulled his fingers out of himself, tilting his hips up and spreading himself apart with one hand.

 

“Are you sure that’s enough?” Sam asked, already reaching down to take himself in hand. “I would rather not hurt you.”

 

“Come on,” Raiden said, half-taunting, half-begging. “I’m ready. I can take it.” He squirmed a little farther forwards, biting his lower lip in an attempt to entice Sam into just fucking him already.

 

It was unfairly effective.  _ He _ was supposed to be the seducer, not the other way around, but Raiden had always been able to affect him in certain ways, and with a fond huff, Sam lined himself up, gripping Raiden’s thighs as he slid inside the tight, warm hole.

 

_ “Fuck,” _ he muttered, taking a deep breath to ground himself. Beneath him, Raiden’s eyes were half-glazed over. His mouth was slack, tongue lolling, and his breaths were coming shallowly. “You feel amazing, Jack.”

 

“You’re- nn-” Sam gyrated his hips in a shallow thrust, and Raiden’s spine arched right off the couch, straining simultaneously to get away from the new feeling, and to get as much of it as humanly possible. “... Big. Damn.” With a fey smile, Sam reached forwards, brushing hair away from Raiden’s forehead.

 

“Breathe, pretty boy. I’ve got you.”

 

Acknowledging him with a tight nod, Raiden inhaled and exhaled, shuddering slightly as he did so. He was stretched out enough that it wasn’t hurting him, but the rush of sensation was overwhelming. Sam held onto his legs, keeping him still and grounded as Raiden forced his body and mind both to relax slightly, getting a little more used to the feeling of Sam’s cock inside of him.

 

“Are you good?”

 

“Y-yeah. I think so.” Raiden nodded feverishly. “I’m sturdier than I look.”

 

_ Don’t I know it,  _ Sam thought, lips quirking as he pushed into Raiden with a smooth stroke that made him whimper and twitch. Sturdy or not, he was still responsive to every small movement, back twisting and cock leaking as he was filled up to the brim again and again. With every thrust, his mouth formed a pretty o-shape, and Sam was tempted to kiss him, stopping himself only with the thought that that was probably overly familiar.

 

Instead, he contented himself with letting go of Raiden’s thighs in favor of holding onto his slim waist, stroking over his jutting hips. As soon as Sam let go of them, Raiden’s legs latched around him, ankles crossing around the small of his back to hold him in, and Sam wasn’t sure if it was deliberate or not, but the gesture still made him smile.

 

“How does it feel?” He murmured, fingertips digging into Raiden’s hips as he moved, feeling them tremble in his grip.

 

“Good,” Raiden moaned in response. From the way he was pulling back into every movement, trying to get more of Sam inside of him, it didn’t seem like his response was exaggerated.

 

“You like my cock, Jack?” Immediately, Raiden’s look changed to a withering glare, but it was hard for him to keep it up when every stroke made his eyes roll up. “You don’t have to respond- I can tell by the way your body is reacting. You’re always more open with your emotions when I am inside of you.”

 

“How do I put up with you saying such embarrassing stuff all the time?”

 

Sam rolled his hips at an angle, and Raiden’s fingers curled in the couch cushions, looking for purchase. “You don’t.”

 

“Mmh- at least you’re- ah-  _ good _ at this.” As he got more used to being fucked, Sam started to pick up the pace, bending Raiden’s legs forwards until his body was curled into a c-shape. Even pre-cyborgification, he’d been flexible, it seemed.

 

Young enough to lack a lot of his present-day self control, and already overwhelmed by every new feeling, it was obvious Raiden wasn’t going to last too much longer. As much as Sam would have loved to drag it out and see how a cute, inexperienced, teenage Raiden would react to being teased like his modern counterpart, he decided it was better to show the poor kid some mercy. He tugged on Raiden’s cock, mouth curling in a smirk as he felt Raiden’s hips shudder.

 

“Don’t- I’m gonna- _ ”  _ Unable to form a complete sentence, Raiden pushed feebly at Sam’s shoulders, trying to get him to slow down. “Please-  _ fuck-” _

 

He couldn’t hold in, not when an especially deep thrust had Sam’s pelvis pressed up against his ass, filling him to the brim. Whole body shaking, making a noise that he probably would hate being reminded of later, Raiden came, spattering Sam’s hand and his own chest. Sam worked him through his orgasm, continuing to pump his cock even as Raiden’s face screwed up from the overstimulation and he tugged at Sam’s wrist.

 

“Sam-”

 

“Just hold on for another minute, pretty boy. You can do it.” Sam picked up the pace, slamming his hips into Raiden’s at a feverish rate as he approached his own completion.

 

_ “Sam-!!” _ Tears prickled in the corners of Raiden’s eyes as the pleasurable high of his orgasm started to get sharper, in ways he undoubtedly wasn’t used to. He squirmed, trying to get away, inadvertently tightening as he did so, and Sam hissed, burying himself inside Raiden as he came with a low moan.

 

Panting, Sam leaned over Raiden, running his clean hand through sweat-soaked blonde hair, mumbling, “it’s alright. I’ve got you. You’re okay, Jack. You’re okay.” 

 

Raiden’s eyes, which had been squeezed shut, slid open as he leaned into the touch, resting his head against Sam’s palm. He smiled, faintly, and Sam was struck with a clawing feeling somewhere in his chest, threatening to tear its way into his throat.

 

“That was... nice. I guess,” Raiden said, voice a little hoarse, something which Sam found himself taking more than a little pride in. “I could do it again. Not right now, though.”

 

“Of course.” Pulling out gently, Sam saw a trickle of white leaking from Raiden’s well-used hole. “Ah, apologies. I’ve made a mess.” At the very least, it was only artificial semen. 

 

Raiden didn’t seem too put off by it, though. “It’s fine,” he mumbled, blushing slightly as he unpeeled his legs from around Sam. “Just. Wow.”

 

“What was that about it only being  _ nice?”  _ Sam teased him, leaned back. He fished around for his codpiece, finding that it had slipped between two couch cushions, and tucked himself back into his suit while Raiden pulled his night shorts back up, deciding to eschew a shower or anything of the like for the moment. As cleaned up as he could get, Sam closed his eyes for a second as he considered exactly what had just happened.

 

_ That was a really shitty idea,  _ the more rational part of his mind told him, out in full force now that the endorphins were fading.  _ You should be focusing on trying to get back, not getting laid by a teenager. That was really terrible. You’re r- _

 

“-really irresponsible, you know that, right?”

 

The sound of his internal monologue was suddenly externalized in the form of a familiar voice. Sam’s eyes snapped open, and he noticed three things at once- a bright white light, the scent of car exhaust, and a fully-cyborg,  _ very _ irritated looking Raiden standing only a few feet away from him. The light he was bathed in was emanating from what looked like a rip in the wall, waving and shimmering around the edges, and Sam had to look away from it as it started to make his eyes hurt.

 

“Hey,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

“I told you not to touch all that stuff if you didn’t know what it did, you idiot.” We didn’t know if we were going to get you back.” Raiden’s tone was caustic, but the meaning behind his words was clear.  _ I was worried about you. Thank god you’re okay. _

 

“Uh, Sam? Do you.. know what that is?” The younger Raiden looked almost nervous, glancing from the rip, to Sam, and back.

 

“Sam, who is- oh.” The older Raiden looked at himself, first with shock, then with scrutiny, brow furrowing. “I guess the machine took you back to a point in my timeline. I don’t remember any of this, though… weird.” He tapped his chin, pensive. “I’ll ask Doktor about that later.”

 

“Wait- that’s  _ me?!”  _ With widening eyes, Raiden looked back at Sam. “God, no wonder you wear a robot suit during sex.”

 

_ “... What?”  _ The other Raiden hadn’t been concentrating strictly on what his double was saying, but he seemed to have caught a few words of that.

 

“Oh, boy,” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nothing, nothing.” The older Raiden still looked suspicious as he turned on the couch to face the younger one. “Jack, I’m sorry, but I have to leave.”

 

“Oh.” Younger Raiden seemed to deflate slightly, shoulders slumping. “I- okay.” He looked so  _ sad, _ despite having known Sam for so little time, and Sam’s heart dropped. 

 

“Hey.” He took Raiden’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, smiling. “You’re gonna meet me again one day, yeah? That’s how I got here, you know.”

 

“Yeah.” Raiden smiled back at him, soft and genuine, before leaning in and kissing Sam full on the lips.

 

It wasn’t bad. Quite the opposite- Raiden’s lips were soft and warm, and despite his likely lack of experience, he was a good kisser, giving Sam’s lower lip a wicked bite before he pulled away. It didn’t feel bad- except Sam was pretty sure his version of Raiden was going to kill him when they got back.

 

The younger Raiden pulled away, still smiling, and Sam stood up walking over to where his Raiden was waiting, stony faced and silent.

 

“See you in the future,” he said, as a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the white light.

 

The trip forwards was far more pleasant than it had been going back. Instead of the feeling of being violently shoved around and thrown towards his destination, it was more like a pleasant walk, in almost complete silence until Raiden spoke up.

 

“Did you fuck me?” His voice was clipped, and Sam gulped.

 

“... I did, just a little.”

 

Raiden sighed, a whistle of air coming out of his nose. “Sam,” he said. “I want you to know that I was genuinely worried for a while that I’d never see you again. That you’d be trapped in another time forever and I would have no possible way to get you back.”

 

“That is very sweet of y-”

 

“I want you to know this now, so when we get back, I don’t feel bad about  _ strangling you.” _

 

“... Oh.” He shrugged. “I guess that’s only fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired 75% by a panel of "ariel needs legs"
> 
> [tumblr](rhysgore.tumblr.com) | [twitter](twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
